Unforgettable Moments
by CorvusLacrima
Summary: Makarov never knew that he will live long enough to see his great grandson and the next generation of Fairy Tail. He never knew that he'll play the role of grandpa again when he was looking forward to his retirement life. This is a series of one-shots about Makarov seeing the children of his Fairy Tail grow to become like their parents. Various pairings and OCs.
1. Of Mashed Bananas and Thunder

If there was one thing Makarov was sure about, it was that he wasn't getting any younger. He was old, too old even to continue his work as the Master in their guild, Fairy Tail. And so, in a not so distant memory, he retired and gave the position to his grandson, Laxus Dreyar. Makarov believed that the boy is ready for this big responsibility his passing on to him. He too, was getting older and when someone gets older, the wiser they become.

The old master looked around his guild. Nothing was new; everyone still has their smiles painted on their faces. But this time around they look a bit more mature than before.

Everyone in his guild grew up into good men and women. He was proud that he was able raise them to become such good people, even though they can still be a pain in the arse. He never expected to see them turn into the people he wished them to be, for he believed that he won't live long enough to see everything. In fact, he was having a really long extension in his lifespan that he wasn't even expecting to see his own grandson's wedding.

Makarov smiled at the memory. He must say that he was surprised when he figured out that there is this special connection between his grandson and the guild's cover girl, Mirajane Strauss. He knew that the little brat called his grandson wasn't the romantic type. Mirajane was more of a matchmaker and never even bothered to match herself with another guy. He never knew how it worked out; he was only shocked when he heard Laxus's intentions of marrying the girl. He was shocked in a good way. The guild held its festivities once again. Perhaps, it may have been one of the best festivities they ever organized.

It was hard to believe, but he should open his eyes that all of that was a reality.

Makarov looked down when he heard a soft groan. He was now staring at a 2-year old baby boy who just woke up from his sleep. The boy looked back at the old man. His blue eyes seemed to scrutinize each detail on his face. Makarov must say the boy looks a lot like his father, but he has the share of his mother's soft features.

"So you're already awake. Was I that noisy?" Makarov smirked as he ran his hand over the boy's blonde hair. The boy smiled warmly at him and Makarov never felt any better. It reminded him of how he once held the boy's father when he was in the same age.

Makarov frowned when the baby pulled his mustache.

"Let go of my mustache, kid. You're grip is too strong for your age!" Makarov gritted his teeth as the baby let out a cute laughter while pulling his facial hair.

"Levin, that isn't nice. You're hurting your great grandfather" Makarov's eyes darted to a beautiful lady whose blue eyes looked at them, with her sweetest smile painted on her face. She's still in her usual look, except that her hair was now tied in a ponytail rather than leaving it flowing on her back.

"Mira, would you mind helping me here?" Makarov pleaded and Mirajane chuckled heartily. When Levin saw his mother, he forgot about Makarov's facial hair and reached his arms to her.

"Come here, little one" Mirajane took the baby in her arms. Levin smiled happily at her and began to babble words, as if he was trying talk to her. Mirajane placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and softly played with his hair.

"I thought you're going to the market?" Makarov asked the barmaid

"I will go there, former Master. I just want to check Levin out before I take my leave" Mirajane replied, as she wiped Levin's drool with a handkerchief.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands. How is Laxus doing in the office?" Makarov inquired and Mirajane thought for awhile.

"He's been very busy with the paperwork. He's dealing with loads of bills as well. Laxus is working very hard. But I think he'll be alright"

Makarov smirked at this. Oh how he enjoyed the joys of retirement. No bills, no paperwork and he don't have to worry much about dealing with the damages Natsu makes. And was it wrong to feel amused when he sees Laxus burying his face with a pile of papers? Well, he must've realized how troublesome it is right now.

"Anyway, I'll go now. If he's hungry, you can just take out the mashed bananas in the fridge. Levin likes it that way. And try to make silly faces while feeding him, he likes to laugh at you when you do it or else he won't eat anything until you do that. I won't take long" Mirajane said as she brought the boy in his grandfather's arms. The woman waved goodbye as she strode off to the doors.

"Then again, what would I do with you?" Makarov asked and then he felt someone walk beside him. He looked up and saw Freed. His eyes were sparkling in delight as he stared at Levin.

"Oh, it's just you Freed. What do you need?"

"Can I babysit the Master's baby?" he asked, more of like he was pleading rather than asking. Makarov knew that Freed was a good man, since he was part of the Raijinshuu and Laxus trusts him. He can't just let anyone in the guild babysit his great grandchild. It was kind of a relief for him that Erza wasn't around. She would feed the baby mounds of sugar, and Makarov knew that that isn't good for the baby. Erza was away for 2 years after her marriage with Jellal Fernandez. He remembered her saying that she would return soon, in two years time. And Makarov was expecting their arrival anytime this year.

"Fine. Just, don't let Natsu get near him" Makarov said, put an emphasis on Natsu's name. Freed seemed to understand, but he felt like he was flying in joy when he held Levin in his arms.

Makarov watched as the Strauss siblings and the Raijinshuu gather around Freed.

"Seems like the boy already had his own guardians now" Makarov smiled, noticing that Lucy was approaching the group as well.

"Aww... he's too cute!" Lucy squealed as she leaned down on Levin. Levin tilted his head to the side, as if he was studying her.

"Of course he's cute! He's Laxus's son! It's only natural that he will inherit his-" Freed was cut off by Bixlow.

"I'm aware of that. No need to sparkle, Freed. You're being gay again"

"I'm not gay!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

Their argument was carefully watched by Levin. The two was ignoring the retorts given by Evergreen and the others. As they argued, Levin seemed to enjoy the horrified look on Freed's face as he kept on denying that he's gay. Levin let out a cute laugh when Lisanna took him in her arms. Freed tried to protest but he can't do anything since Lisanna already held the boy in her arms.

"Nice work, Lisanna! He shouldn't listen to any of those two, it would be bad for his mental health!" Evergreen stated, ignoring the protests of Bixlow and Freed. And then, they got into an argument. Elfman had no idea how on earth Evergreen has brought him into their heated "discussion". Lisanna chuckled and faced Lucy.

"He sure looks a lot like the Master" Lucy said as she watched the boy reaching his arms to her. Lucy felt like someone just pulled her heartstrings when she saw the cute smile he was giving her.

"Here, hold him. He's really light" Lisanna placed the boy in Lucy's arms. Lucy felt like she was holding something very fragile in her arms, and that she should be very careful with it.

"You know, I could get used to this stuff" Lucy said without thinking and Lisanna gave her a knowing look. Lucy realized what she had just said and a blush crept to her cheeks.

"Why don't you go ask Natsu already, Luce? I'm sure he won't reject you" Lisanna winked and that made Lucy even more flustered.

"H-hey! Before asking for a kid, can we go through a wedding first?!"

"Hihi... Thought so" Lisanna laughed and grinned, "Speak of the devil"

Lucy jumped when he felt Natsu's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Luce! Hey Lisanna! And hey, is that Laxus's boy?" Natsu stared at Levin, who also stared back at him. This time, Makarov was alarmed. Natsu was there. What could go wrong when Natsu is there? Everything gets wrong when the Salamander's around. Makarov waited for another movement. Well, he shouldn't be worried about anything. Lucy's there to take care of it anyway.

"Yes! Isn't he adorable?" Lisanna said, as she gestured to leave. Lucy stared at Lisanna, her face is getting redder.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'll check on the others. I'll leave little Laxus in your care. I know you'll do fine, Lucy" Lisanna smirked, leaving Lucy alone with Natsu and Levin.

"Natsu, I guess it would be best if-" Then she felt Levin carried away from her grasp. Lucy looked for Natsu. He was the only one who could ever do that.

Natsu carried Levin in his arms and ran to the table where Gajeel, Gray, Levy and Juvia are sitting.

"Hey! I got the little Dreyar in my arms!" Natsu grinned earning a surprised look from Gray.

"The little squirt looks like his dad. Hopefully he won't grow up to be a bad egg, considering the fact that his parents are Laxus and Mirajane" Gajeel mumbled and Levy landed a smack on his head.

"That isn't really nice to say, Gajeel"

"You were allowed to babysit the Master's son?" Gray asked, not believing what he's seeing.

"Oh hell I am! Isn't that right, Dreyar?" Natsu lifted Levin at the level of his eyes.

"I have a feeling that this isn't right" Levy sweat dropped and watched as Lucy dashed to their table and took Levin from Natsu's hold.

"Juvia, can you hold Levin for a moment while I talk to this guy here?" Lucy said, as Juvia reluctantly took Levin in her arms.

Levin stared at the water mage and Juvia looked back, not fazed by the noise Natsu and Lucy are making in their argument.

"Why do I feel like Juvia is starting to have a staring contest with Levin?" Gray thought and raised his brow when his girlfriend broke a wide smile on her face.

"Juvia finds you adorable! And Juvia wants to take care of you forever!" She cried as she cuddled the baby closer to her. Gray felt odd. Why is Juvia hugging a baby? Why isn't she hugging him?

"Oi Gray, don't tell me you're jealous with a baby" Levy gave Gray an indifferent look and Gray stared incredulously at Levy.

"W-what?! What makes you think that way?! It's just a baby! It's not like she hugging someone else, like Lyon!" Gray said defensively with a flustered look on his face. Gajeel was amused.

"What a tsundere"

"What did you call me?!"

"Easy now, we don't want any trouble other than Lucy and Natsu's argument right now" Levy said trying to calm the two mages down.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called to Gray in which he turned to look at her, "Juvia wants her own baby! Let's make one!" This statement made the people in their table pause and look at Gray with amused looks.

Gray felt like all of his blood was drain from his body. Why would Juvia ask something like that?

"Someone's gonna get laid tonight" Lucy broke a grin and Natsu raised a brow at Gray.

"What?! Don't you think that's too fast, Juvia?" Gray asked then he looked at Juvia who wasn't paying attention to him.

" Sorry Gray-sama. Juvia was busy with Levin here. Juvia thinks he's hungry" Gray was flabbergasted, realizing that the only thing that could stow her attention to him was children.

"Yeah, it seems like it" Gray said and all of them looked at Levin who lost his wide smile before.

"You're right Juvia. He looks hungry" Makarov approached the table.

"So, what are we going to feed him?" Natsu asked and Happy appeared a fish in his hand.

"Will he like fish?" Happy asked, but deep inside he was hoping that the baby would not like to have anything to do with his precious fish.

"He's too young to eat fish, stupid cat!" Gajeel retorted, and Happy grinned as he happily ate his fish.

"How about some fire then?!" Natsu formed fire on his palm and he received a hard slap at the back of his head.

"Are you stupid?! He's not a fire-eating numbskull like you are, Natsu! You should learn how to teach children good things like eating something healthy, some stuff like that." Gray said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, are you trying to teach Laxus's kid how to strip?!" Natsu pointed at a naked Gray. To which the ice mage quickly wore his clothes in record time.

"Enough, all of you!" Makarov cleared his throat, "Mirajane said that there are mashed bananas in the fridge and you must feed it to the boy"

Natsu dashed to the fridge and returned to Makarov with a bowl of mashed bananas and a small spoon. Makarov must say that Natsu was looking forward to this.

"Let me try feeding him!" Natsu said as he scooped some with his spoon.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll do it!" Lucy said

"No! Juvia will do this in preparation for baby Fullbuster!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Makarov had enough. He knew that he should've taken this job to himself. When he was about to say something, all of them were playing rock paper scissors to decide who gets to feed the baby.

"What immature brats" Makarov thought

"What the fuck?! I fucking won?!" Gajeel raised his hand and Makarov glared at Gajeel. He fears that if Levin heard the words Gajeel spits out, Levin's first word would be a curse. And MIrajane wouldn't like that.

"Don't speak that way, Gajeel. You might poison his mind" Makarov said, "Now feed the kid"

Gajeel reluctantly took the spoon and scooped up some mashed bananas. He found himself in a staring contest with Levin.

"Hey squirt, eat up" he tried pushing the spoon in the baby's mouth he doesn't seem to open it.

"The hell?!" Gajeel cursed

"You have to make funny faces or else he won't eat it" Makarov said. Or the boy may not just like you.

"Why the hell should I do that?!"

"You should, or else I'll tell Mira that you starved her son to death" Gray mumbled and Gajeel didn't like that idea. And what would Levy think if he would make a kid cry?

"You can do it Gajeel!" Levy cheered, making Gajeel a bit pressured.

And so he began to make vey humiliating faces, only to make Natsu and Gray crack up behind him. Levy smiled, and Lucy stifled a laugh. Makarov just had to look away. He can't believe how hideous Gajeel's face could be.

Levin's cute laugh was heard and Gajeel swore that he will detest this kid for eternity for humiliating him like this. Gajeel was about to put the spoon in the boy's mouth when he paused and noticed that the boy began to glow.

Makarov noticed this too, as well as the other guild members. As Levin continued to laugh, Gajeel swore he saw lightning coursing through the baby. And that wasn't a good sign.

"Oi wait! You have-" before he could even finish, he felt himself getting electrocuted, along with those at close proximity with the boy. Even Makarov felt the shock of the boy's lightning. By the time the flash of light was gone, their area was a complete disaster. Natsu and the others had their share of minor burns, but Gajeel was just unfortunate.

The other guild members gathered around, dumbfounded.

"Oh dear, you have to take care of that kid, gramps" Cana said between hiccups.

Laxus opened the door from his office to see where the loud rumbling of lightning came from. His eyes widened when he saw a certain area in their guild was in shambles. And that Natsu was electrocuted along with the others. At least they didn't get serious burns, except for Gajeel that is.

"What hell happened here?!" Laxus asked and Makarov turned to Laxus, his mouth hung open. It seems like he lost some of his hair. Natsu and Gray tried to hide themselves from Laxus, but they were stopped when they earned a glare from the said mage.

"Annou... we were just trying to feed a baby, Master" Gray tried to explain but ended up eating his words, while Natsu remained speechless.

Laxus looked down to his grandfather and son covered in mashed bananas. Levin was happily eating of the food in his fingers. Makarov gestured Laxus to pick the boy up.

"There have been some surprises, Laxus" Makarov said as he wiped off some bananas on his shirt.

"Are you telling me that-" Laxus lifted his son who was eating his fingers at the level of his eyes. Levin seemed to notice his father's stare and smiled at him. Laxus looked back and forth from his son to the wreck in front of him.

"Yes, he caused it. He was too happy seeing Gajeel." Makarov said bluntly. Laxus can't stop a grin forming on his face. Everyone knew what was running in Laxus's mind right now. He must be one proud dad.

At the same time, the guild doors opened and Mirajane came in with a bag of groceries in her hand. She was surprised to see that a particular area of the guild is wrecked and that everyone was there. She saw Natsu and Gray arguing again, but wondered why they had minor burns. Levy scratched her head as she looked down on Gajeel who seemed to be the one who had the most serious injury. And why is Makarov and Levin covered in mashed bananas?

"Care to tell me what happened? Laxus?" said Mirajane with an amused look on her face. She leaned on the door frame.

She can tell he's very thrilled. And hopefully he didn't caused this damage

"Now that's what I'm talking about! He's after me!" was Laxus's response as he played with Levin's hair.

"What do you mean by that, dear?" Mirajane raised her brow.

"Levin caused this wreckage, Mira! Imagine that!" Mirajane found it odd that her husband, a man with very little facial expressions, actually grinned widely. He must be so proud. But how can Levin do that? And why did he do that to begin with? Mira guessed that it doesn't matter to Laxus right now. He was too distracted.

"I can totally see it. I'm happy for you, dear" Mirajane smiled as she took Levin from Laxus, "Come on, Levin. Let's clean you up while your uncles and aunts are busy fixing the area and while your dad is busy with settling a new set of bills for the damage and paperwork you have caused" Mira kissed Levin on the cheek,

"You've been a very bad boy! So... who is my little devil?" Mirajane said as she nuzzled her son,

"Oh right, this could only mean new bills..." Laxus smile turned into a frown as his wife left with Levin in her hand while wearing a smile on her face. And then he turned to Natsu, Gray and Gajeel, who have just woken up.

"You brats, clean this up and go to a job to get enough money to fix this damage. I need this to be done within the week" Laxus said sternly as he turned to leave. Natsu and Gray quickly ran to find any available jobs on the board.

"How's your paperwork?" Makarov said as he followed Laxus.

"Don't even get there, gramps. I feel like I'm not getting anything done, because everyday more paperwork is added. This shit's getting tiring"

"Well, that's part of being a Master of Fairy Tail, Laxus."

"I know" Laxus smiled as he turned the knob of the door to his office. Just then heard Mira from the bathroom,

"Oh dear, you look a lot cuter with your bat wings!" Laxus and Makarov looked at each other, not believing what they have just heard.

"She's not serious isn't she? Tell me she's kidding" Laxus said and Makarov can't help but scratch the back of his head.


	2. The Second Generation

Makarov raised his brow at the stellar mage who was sulking beside him. By the gods know what happened to Lucy again. Lucy had her face flat on the surface of the bar's counter, with her arms hanging on her side.

"Having trouble with something, Lucy?" Makarov said passively as he sipped his beer. Lucy weakly raised her head to stare at the former Master. Makarov can clearly see how distressed she looks. Her blonde hair was messy and he can see dark circles under her eyes.

"Apparently, I am having troubles with Nashi..." Lucy groaned, and Makarov simply nodded. He wasn't surprised at all when Lucy linked the word trouble and the name of her daughter in one sentence. It was just the same thing with Natsu. The name Natsu and trouble fits perfectly together.

"What did she do now?" Makarov asked

"I just don't get why she has to be a lot like her father!" Lucy said exasperatedly while throwing her hands in the air. Makarov can help but chuckle as he raised his mug to his lips. He knew that Nashi Dragneel is a spitting image of Lucy, except that she inherited her father's pink hair and personality. And Makarov was aware of Lucy's dilemma about her only daughter not acting like a girl.

"It seems like it runs in the family, Lucy"

"I know, master! I mean, dealing with one Natsu is hard enough, what more dealing with two of them?!" Lucy massaged the her temples, "Perhaps the only thing I could hope for is that Nashi would at least like a boy or something, just to tell me that she isn't as dense like her father is"

"Come on, Lucy. She's still like what, 7? She will get there in time" Makarov gave the Celestial Spirit Mage a pat on the back and Lucy gave a faint smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Lucy said as she watched Natsu push a large slab of meat in his daughter's mouth.

It wasn't long until Lucy found Nashi slowly walking to her, with a faint blush on her cheeks. Makarov noticed this too, and simply stared at the girl.

"Mom?" she called to Lucy.

"Is there something wrong, Nashi? Why are your cheeks red?" Lucy asked and Nashi's blush became redder. Lucy knew that there must be something wrong. And she was hoping that it must be what she thinks it is.

"Whatever is the matter dear?" Makarov asked the small girl. Nashi shifted uncomfortably as she began to play with a strand of her hair.

"Mom, how does it feel to like someone?" This question made Makarov choke on his beer. Nashi? Nashi is asking that kind of question?! This day isn't normal after all.

Lucy's mouth hung open, until it began to sink in to her. Nashi finally likes someone! She can't believe that something she was expecting to happen in the distant future happened too soon!

Lucy quickly wrapped her daughter in a tight hug, much to the girl's surprise.

"My daughter's growing up!" Lucy squealed as she tightened her embrace on Nashi.

"Mom! You are crushing me!" Nashi tried to push Lucy away.

"I'm very sorry, dear. I just got very excited! You are not dense like your father is!" Lucy said with a smile as she released Nashi from her bear hug, "So, who is this lucky boy?"

Nashi blushed again when Lucy winked at her, her eyes drifted towards Makarov who was clearly amused at whatever is happening right now.

"Well... I hate him too, but I kind of like him as well... We often get into fights, and I hate the way he dresses. I don't even think he dresses anyway." Nashi said, her face is getting redder, "I think, I have a crush on Silver, Mom"

Lucy can't help but smile from ear to ear the moment she heard Silver's name. Lucy looked at the boy who wore nothing but his briefs. Silver Fullbuster was sitting on the table, hanging out with the other members of Fairy Tail. Lucy must say that he is the spitting version of Gray, except that he is just a child. He is just a year older than Nashi. Lucy knew that Gray and Juvia named the boy in honor of Gray's father.

"You like strippers, Nashi?" Makarov teased the girl who frowned at him.

"Keep your nose in the mug, old man!" Nashi seethed and Makrov just laughed as he continued to chug down his beer. Lucy gave Nashi a reprimanding look, and the young girl just looked away.

"Watch your manners, young lady. Anyway, Silver is cute, isn't he? Oh my, you two are a perfect match!" Lucy said, her eyes sparkled just by thinking of it.

"Mom!"

"I'm just messing with you. Why don't you go ahead and try to talk to him?" Lucy suggested and the seemed to be hesitating.

"Your mother's right, Nashi. Try being nice to him, tell him what you feel. It might be a cause for a change" Makarov said and Nashi sighed deeply.

"You think that would work?" Lucy and Makarov nodded, "Fine, I'll try"

The two watched intently as Nashi made her way to the table where the naked boy sat. Silver paused when he saw the pinkette walk to him.

"Oi, Silver" Nashi said, she looked at Silver straight in the eye. Silver raised a brow at the pinkette before giving her a cocky grin. Oh how Nashi hated that grin, just by staring at him makes her feel like she wants to punch him.

"Want another fight, flamebrain? I can take you on anytime!" Silver said as he stood up on the table.

"I have something to tell you, ice queen! So keep your briefs on and listen!" Nashi said irritably

"Really? What if won't listen and I can't keep my briefs on? Will you still tell me that?" Silver grinned even wider.

Nashi's face darkened.

"Forget about being nice! I'll pummel you, you bastard!" Nashi lunged at Silver, causing them to break the table Silver was standing on. Lucy put her put hands in her head as she watched the two children brawl in front of her.

"I should've know that it wouldn't end well..." Lucy muttered

Makarov shrugged and found it amusing that it reminded him a lot like Natsu and Gray in their younger years. It wasn't long until Natsu and Gray began to cheer on their kids. And it didn't last a minute before they began to engage in a fist fight too, along with Gajeel.

"Dad is so hopeless." Makarov looked down on a small girl beside him. Her raven black hair was made in the same hairstyle as Levy, except that she wasn't wearing any head band. She wore a black shirt and cargo shorts. Her brown eyes were focused on the scene in front of her.

"Steele, you know that you are just the same as your father" Steele Redfox frowned at the old man sitting on the bar stool.

"You are forgetting that I am the smarter version of him and I don't get into fights. I just happened to get his hair color and interest in iron or any other metal out there."

"Whatever you say, Steele. So, what book are you holding?"

"Nothing, just a book about machine assembly and other mechanical stuff. Do you wanna know about the-" Makarov was now gesturing Steele to sit with her mother.

"Maybe next time, kid. I'm a bit preoccupied, right now" Makarov said quickly and the girl skipped to her mother's table. Makarov knew that he might fall asleep the moment Steele begins to talk about engines. His thoughts were broken when he heard Nashi scream:

"Take this, Silver!" Nashi was about to land a punch on Silver. Silver wasn't backing out either.

"I'll take you on, Nashi!"

Before they could even hit each other, they felt something sharp was pointed at their necks. They both stopped and they already knew who the one standing in between them was.

"S-seira?" Nashi said weakly. Seira Fernandez withdrew her swords from the two children. Makarov can't help at how mature a 10-year old girl like her could be. Seira was the one who often stops the fighting between Silver and Nashi. The girl was like a blue-haired version of Erza, except that she always leaves her hair tied in a ponytail.

"How many times do I have to tell you that nothing good comes out of violence? Especially if you don't have a good reason in doing so" Seira said and Silver gave a sigh of relief. He knew that messing with Seira means that he will definitely lose his head, and Nashi was aware of this as well. No one dared to contest Seira. At least, those who are younger than her didn't dare to oppose her.

"Now, before anything else..." Seira started before her she threw a dangerous glare at the two of them, "Which of you two ate my cake?!"

Nashi and Silver paled the moment Seira mentioned anything about a cake. Seira then chases then around the guild, with a sword in her hand. Makarov knew that both mother and daughter have an obsession with cake, and whoever steals it from them will face the consequences. And the thing is, the only one who stole a cake from Erza before was Mirajane. But that was so long ago. It puzzles Makarov that who on earth would take Seira's cake? Who would dare to do such a thing?

"What happened to the part where you said that nothing good comes out of violence, Seira? Especially if you don't have a good reason in doing so?" Makarov heard someone say. Seira paused, before she slowly turned her head to see who it was.

Makarov shook his head. Of course, how can he forget?

"It was you, wasn't it?" Seira said in a dangerously low voice. A blonde boy at the age of 12 crossed his arms over his chest and gave a grin. An evil grin that is.

"I must say, I now know the reason why you obsess over it so much... It's quite good..." he said as he moved his head to the side to avoid a sword being thrown at his direction.

"LEVIN DREYAR!" Seira is now wearing a different armor and lunged at the boy. Makarov shook his head. Oh how he hopes that the others are back. He feels like he is too old to watch over these children who can blow the guild into pieces. All he wanted was to retire, but he can't retire being a grandfather for this new batch of brats. How can he deal with Natsu and a female version of Natsu around? How about two strippers? Another cake-obsessed brat with a sword and armor? And he can't just order around a demon that his grandson made. It's bad enough that they are just as destructive like their parents, and now, he just have to take charge again.

"I guess, there is no such thing as retirement life for me..."


	3. Valentines Day Part 1

**AN: There is no particular timeline in this fic. There may be times in the other chapters that some of the children were already grown up or so... Some of the pairing's children weren't featured in the last chapter, but they might be featured in the other chapters as the fic goes on. Anyway, here's the chapter! Read and review please!**

* * *

"Love is in the air!" Makarov heard Juvia from behind. The old man turned his head to see what the water mage was up to. Juvia was dancing around, throwing rose petals over Gray's head, much to the ice mage's chagrin. He had this annoyed look painted on his face.

"Oi, Juvia! What the hell are you doing?!" Gray snapped and brushed the petals on his hair, a faint blush crept on his cheeks. Juvia just smiled sweetly at her husband.

"I'm celebrating Valentine's Day, Gray-sama!" Juvia replied happily and Gray sighed.

"You know, this isn't actually my idea of celebrating the day of love, Juvia" Gray smirked and Juvia paused, giving Gray a confused look.

"Well, what exactly is your idea, Gray-sama?" And Gray leaned closer to Juvia and whispered something in her ear. Juvia's face suddenly turned red and that was enough for Makarov to understand what these two had planned.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia blushed deeply as she hid her reddened cheeks with her hands and Gray grinned even wider.

"But first, I must get rid of someone in our house..." Makarov heard Gray mutter. It was also enough to tell him who is that certain someone Gray wants to throw out of their house.

"Oi, Silver!" Gray called for his 12-year old son. The boy raised his brow when his father called him.

"What do you need, dad?" he said as he put his hand on his bare waist. Of course, he was half-naked again. Makarov noticed that the older Silver gets, the more he looks a lot like his father.

"Go home late today. I mean, really late"

"Oka- WAIT, WHAT? But why?!" Silver demanded

"That is none of your concern, young man. Since it's Valentines, go get a date or something. Just stay away from home" Gray said sternly and Silver was not convinced. Gray reached out a pouch of jewels and Silver hesitantly took it.

"But- Wait a second, you're trying to knock-" Silver was cut off by his father

"Shut it, kiddo. Or else you won't get any of your clothing budget for this month!" Gray threatened and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Whatever! Just make it quick will you?"

"Silver!"

"Alright! Geez, you really can't get a joke, old stripper" Silver said as he walked away with the pouch given to him by his father.

"So, what are you going to do with that amount of jewels?" Makarov asked, with grin forming on his face. Silver knew what the old man meant. Gray gave the pouch for him to go out with someone on Valentine's Day.

"What are trying to say, old man?!" Silver said

"Oh nothing, wouldn't it be such a waste if you won't at least give something to a girl today?" Silver's eyes averted to a rose-haired girl who was eating a large chocolate heart with Natsu. Silver heard from his mother that Natsu asked the local baker to make a huge chocolate heart for Lucy and Nashi. Silver was also aware that Nashi was given chocolates by some of her not-so-secret admirers. He must admit, she is someone admirable... Wait! What the heck is he thinking?!

"Shut up! I have no time for those things. Besides, everyone is getting their share of gifts, so I don't need to give anything" Silver looked away and walked past Makarov. Makarov still has his grin on his face.

"The boy is just like his father. Always in denial..." Makarov thought.

Makarov was surprised when someone banged against the counter. He turned to see a distressed Seira beside him.

"Whatever is the matter, young lady?" Makarov said passively

"Seira, is there something wrong?" Mirajane put a tray filled with roses on the table. Makarov looked at the roses on Mirajane's tray, it was probably from her suitors that can't get a hint after all these years.

"Oh nothing, Mira-san" Seira buried her face on the counter. Mirajane looked at Seira with a sympathetic look as she took out a lighter from the drawer. Makarov's attention was divided between Mira and Seira.

"Mira, are those roses from Waka-" Makarov didn't finish his sentence when Mirajane put the roses into flames. Mira smiled sweetly as the flame engulfed the roses, and when she opened her blue eyes, Makarov can see that she was enjoying the reaction of those who gave her those roses.

"You never change, Mira" Makarov said

"Oh, I do not know what you are talking about, Former Master. I'm simply disposing trash, that's all" Mira said with a smile as she extinguished the flowers and threw it in the trash bin, "So Seira, what's wrong?"

"I'm having problems on how to give the chocolate I made to someone" Seira said sheepishly and Makarov swore he heard Mirajane squeal. He, too, was surprised to hear that from Seira. This is the Titania's daughter for Mavis's sake!

After hearing Mirajane's squeal, Makarov knew that she will go around matchmaking the poor girl.

"Please, Mira-san! Don't do that!" Seira was flustered even more and Mira gave a hearty laugh.

"I never knew that you were capable of doing that, Seira. I thought you can only go around crushing chocolate boxes given to you by the other guys"

"Hey! I never did that! I feed them to Natsu-san and Nashi, that's all!" Seira declared and Makarov just nodded, unconvinced at the girl's declaration.

"So, Seira... Before I can help you with that, I have to know who's the lucky guy?" Mirajane winked and Seira looked away.

Seira was about to answer when a huge bag of chocolates was slammed in front of her. Seira turned to look at who was the one who put the bag in front of her. Oh her face reddened even more when she saw who it was. It was no other than Levin Dreyar.

Mirajane noticed this and continued to observe. Oh this is going to be very interesting.

Seira continued to stare at the bag in front of her. Is it for her? She would be so damned it was for her. Well, she can always hope right?

"L-levin?" Seira stuttered and Levin raised a brow at her before looking back at Mirajane.

"Mom, any idea where can I sell these shits?" Levin said passively

"Oh, you can sell that in the candy shop just around the corner, dear" Mirajane smiled and Levin nodded in understanding.

"Cool" he replied and looked down on Seira, "You look like shit Seira, got ran over by the vacuum cleaner?"

Seira froze and Levin grinned. He took his bag of chocolates and went out to earn some extra jewels by selling the bag.

"What? The number of chocolates he received doubled since last year?! The heck? Why the heck is he so popular among the girls?!" Makarov grunted, and Mirajane just laughed. It reminded her of Laxus before, there were too many girl who are really over him. She must say there lots of men who are really after her too. She can't blame Levin if he's having the same problem.

"I think, I know who that lucky guy is, Seira..." Mirajane smiled slyly at the girl. And Seira blushed once again, "Don't worry, Seira! I support you!" Mirajane wrapped Seira in a tight hug

"Wait-what?! Mira-san!"

"Ohoho! I wouldn't mind connecting you to the family tree, Seira!" Makarov added, and the girl was as red as her mother's hair.

It wasn't long when Erza herself approached the bar. She saw Mirajane hugging her daughter and her daughter was blushing.

"Am I missing something? You seem to be happy Mira" Erza said as she took her seat on a stool beside them.

Mirajane paused and Makarov swore her smile changed, it became a mischievous one. Erza noticed this too.

"Seira likes someone and she's planning to him chocolates this Valentine's Day" Mirajane announced and Erza smiled at this. Of course, she was expecting that Seira would soon develop feelings with someone. Mirajane took Erza's cake from the fridge and placed it in front of her. Erza began to dig in, while watching her daughter become a lot more flustered. Makarov was curious as to how Erza might react when she discovers who that boy is. He knew that it may have been a while, but these two women has this rivalry between them that just won't go away.

"Seira, who is this boy? Mind telling me?" Erza teased her daughter.

"Mom, it's Levin" Seira said sheepishly and Erza choked on her cake.

"WHAT?!"


	4. Harvest Festival Part 1

CHAPTER 4

October 15th is the day of the Harvest Festival. Fairy Tail is known to host the big event and it is an event that everyone looks forward to.

Makarov took his time to walk around Magnolia. He can't help but feel quite nostalgic. He isn't getting any younger, indeed. He never imagined that he had to use a cane to support himself as he wanders in the town. It has been 19 years since his grandson initiated his Fighting Festival; that is if he won't count their sudden disappearance for 7 years. Makarov remembered the events that day. He still can't believe how time flies so fast.

"Old man!" Makarov heard a voice call him. Makarov turned around, only to see Cana and her 5-year old daughter waving at him. The old man smiled when he saw the mother and child.

"Oh, so you have returned! How's your visit in Quatro Cerbe- I mean, Puppy?" Makarov asked as the young girl ran and hugged him. Cana smiled at Makarov before sighing.

"Well, they're still the same. It's really funny how their guild looked child-friendly when we stayed there for a few days" Cana said

"How's Bacchus by the way?" Makarov asked again as he patted the girl's head.

"He's still the same. The same old drunkard you knew" Cana smiled

"Granny! Are the floats even prettier this year?" Cornelia looked at Makarov with her bright eyes.

"Of course it will! Now, let's not wait any further and let's head towards the guild shall we?" Makarov held the hand of the girl.

"Yey!"

"Hey, don't get too excited young lady" Cana said as she followed the two into the guild.

Once they reached the entrance, Cornelia smiled happily when she saw Droy fall on the floor with his pants on fire. Cana and Makarov sighed.

"PUT IT OFF!" he cried as he ran around frantically.

"Fat man is burning!" Cornelia said out loud while clapping her hands. Cana looked at her daughter.

"Seriously, that amuses you?"

It wasn't long when Jet appeared from the gate with a bucket of water in his hands.

"Just wait for me, Droy!"

And then he threw the bucket of water at his suffering friend. Droy sighed in relief and Makarov put his hands on his waist.

"Natsu or Nashi?"

"It's Nashi who blew up the Shadow Gear's float because she got into a fight with Steele" Jet said as he watched his friend helplessly.

"Rowdy as always, isn't it Former Master?" Cana smirked as they made their way inside with Jet and Droy behind them.

From there they were greeted by fireball that was thrown at their direction.

"COME AT ME, METAL FACE!" a 15 year-old Nashi screamed with a cocky grin on her face. Just then a petite teenager with messy black hair jumped at the back of Jet and Droy. She gave Nashi a grin identical to that of Gajeel's.

"You're aim is horrible, fire breath. You gotta do something better than that!" Steele pointed at the young Dragneel.

"Oh yeah?! Let's see about tha-" Nashi was stopped when Erza Scarlet smacked the back of her head.

"Seriously? This is what I have to deal with?! Two noisy teenagers who destroys floats?!" Erza said, her voice filled with annoyance. Soon enough she held the two mages in her hands.

"Let me go, Erza-san!" Steele said as she struggled to get away from the Titania's hold.

"Steele's right! Let us go!" Nashi yelled but Erza disregarded them.

"Oi Erza! Keep it down there will ya?" Cana called and Erza smiled at her.

"You're back! You'd better hurry because the competition will start soon!" Erza called as she turned to leave, with the two mages in her hands.

"Yey! A competition! What competition is it, mommy?" Cornelia asked Cana and Cana looked at Makarov.

"It's actually a surprise contest among the contestants" Makarov said and Cana raised her brow.

"And?"

"Each year, it has always been a Miss Fairy Tail Contest, right? Well, this year, we'll have a Mr. Fairy Tail Contest! And the contestants have no idea that they will be competing."

"If that's the case, how on earth would you know who should be the contestants?" Cana stared at Makarov as the old man continued to explain.

"We had a nomination and voting among the women. Those who got the most votes are going to compete"

"If you won't mind me asking, whose idea is this? Surely, Laxus wouldn't think of something like this" Cana said and Makarov laughed.

"It's Erza and Mirajane's idea. And what would Laxus do when his wife insists in doing this? In all honesty, he and I have no idea who the participants are" Makarov smiled as they went inside the guild.

They were just in time when Max Alors is already hosting the event.

"Good day everyone! As part of the celebration of the Harvest Festival, each year we held the Miss Fairy Tail Contest! But this year is different; this year, it will be the… MR. FAIRY TAIL CONTEST!" Max said grandly and the crowd cheered.

"Oh right! Mr. Fairy Tail it is! Count me in!" Natsu yelled from the table where he stood.

"Oh please, don't get your hopes up, Natsu!" Gray spat and soon the two were engaged in a verbal fight.

"And now, the participants were chosen by the women of Fairy Tail! We will now announce the competitors!" Max yelled

"Our first competitor, Silver Fullbuster!" And then there were screams of women. Silver was shocked at first but then he has no other choice but to go to the stage.

"SERIOUSLY?! Why is Gray's brat up there?! My kid should be the one participating!" Natsu yelled in protest and Lucy smacked the back of his head.

"Our Nashi is a girl, idiot!" Lucy said exasperatedly, but then Nashi stood beside her father.

"Yeah! Why the hell is that stripper up there?! Just look at him! He's already exposing himself!" Nashi screamed while pointing at Silver who was naked on the stage. Just then Nashi was pulled down to her seat by her father while covering her eyes.

"Wha-? What the heck is wrong with you, old man?! I can't see!" Nashi protested and Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"I can't let my little girl see the naked body of Gray's boy!" Natsu seethed and Lucy just sighed at the two of them.

Just then, Max is about to announce the second participant,

"The next competitor is, Elfric Strauss!"

A tall man now stood on the stage, he has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He winked at the women and all of them screamed. Makarov knew that this boy is popular with women, there is a high chance he might actually win this.

"I'm not surprised I was chosen in this kind of competition. Being a participant is like a man!"

And then the crowd cheered again

"Yeah! My son is right! Being part of the competition is like a man!" Elfman yelled and Evergreen put her hand on her face.

"Why do I have to deal with these two?" Evergreen groaned

Max continued to call the participants.

"And the next one is, oh wait- this is surprising! It's GAJEEL!" Max declared and the crowd went silent.

"Fuck me. It's Gajeel?!" Laxus choked on his beer. Natsu and Gray who was just beside him laughed their heads off. Gajeel frowned deeply, especially when Levy stared at him incredulously.

"You are such an embarrassment, dad" Steele snorted

"This is embarrassing…" Levy muttered.

"I'm not participating in this shit" Gajeel said sternly and just then Levin, who was sitting close to them smirked at Gajeel.

"I never knew old men can be a part of this"

"Watch your tongue kid! It could get you in trouble"

"Whatever you say old man. But, from what I have heard, there is this thing called, Talent Portion in these kinds of competitions" Levin said and the moment he said, talent portion, Gajeel was already sitting in front of the crowd. He was wearing his white suit and shades, with his guitar in his hand.

"SHOO-BI-DOO-"

"BOO!" The crowd booed at the Iron Dragon Slayer, but he continued anyway.

"Shut the fuck up, Gajeel!" Natsu threw a fireball at the said mage.

"Zip it, Natsu!" And soon the two of them found themselves brawling at the side of the stage.

"O-okay! Let's move on to the next contender, Makarov Dreyar!" Max said, rather unenthusiastically while looking at his card. Everyone paled and went silent.

"WHAAAT?!" was all they heard from their former Master.

"You've got to be kidding me" Laxus stared at Mirajane who looked surprised as well.

"I honestly don't know it either!" Mirajane said, as she blinked.

"This isn't right!" Erza yelled

"Holy shit. Did I just hear that right, Former Master?" Cana smirked at Makarov while chugging down a barrel of beer.

"Granny is joining! Granny is joining!" Cornelia cheered.

Makarov was still in a state of shock. How on earth did that happen?!

"Wait, I'll check the list again" Erza reviewed the list of participants and their votes, "It's still the same! But no one even nominated the Master! Heck, no one even wanted to see the old man in there!"

"I heard that!"

"Someone must've tampered the records" Mirajane said and then it struck her. Who else would do such a thing?

While there was a commotion, Levin stood up from his chair as he placed his soda on the table.

"Well, that's taken care of. I'd better leave before Mom, gets me. Sorry Gramps" He stifled his laugh as he silently left the guild in chaos.


	5. Romeo and Wendy's Babysitting Job Part 1

**AN: Hi guys! I put in a new kid here, even though he was just mentioned. Originally, I planned Steele to be an only girl but then I decided to give her a twin brother. It's just a random idea that popped in my mind. I'm glad that I'm getting good reviews in my fic! I was really surprised that someone was even inspired to make a fanart about it! So, I give my thanks to that particular reviewer and to those continued to read my fanfic! Anyway, here's the latest chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Wendy Marvell sat quietly at the bar stool while staring blankly at her empty glass. The guild was silent. And that doesn't happen every day. It just so happened that Gray and his family went out for a trip, and Levy was busy with her job in the town library while Gajeel took his son, Ferro to train with him and they will probably be gone for another day. Makarov and his 6 year-old great-grandson left to get the groceries since Mirajane was busy tending the bar while Erza and her 5 year-old daughter Seira went to visit Jellal in Crime Sorciere.

Wendy smiled. She found it rather amusing that the guild's troublemakers already has a family to take care of. It was hard to believe that they all grew up already. Wendy had her share of aging too. She was no longer considered as a child in the guild anymore.

"Wendy?" Wendy heard someone call to her. Wendy turned to see Lucy with two girls at her side. The girl on Lucy's right has a deep frown on her face, but Wendy found her adorable because of her pink hair was tied in a pigtail. On Lucy's left was a girl with raven-black hair with a pair of violet eyeglasses who hid her face with her thick book.

"Yes, Lucy-san? What can I help you with?" Wendy asked politely as she waved at the girls.

"Natsu and I had planned to get a job, but we can't leave these two children alone. Levy left Steele in our care for the whole day. Unfortunately, I forgot that Natsu and I already took a job that was scheduled for today and we can't back out anymore. But we won't take long! We will only be gone for a whole day. And I was wondering if you can babysit these two while we are away? I hope it won't be too much to ask" Lucy said and Wendy nodded in understanding.

"Sure, Lucy-san! I'll do my best! I'm quite excited!" Wendy said cheerfully and Lucy sighed in relief

"That's good to hear! And here I was, already worried that no one might take care of these two."

"You won't have any problem, Lucy-san!"

"Hey!" the two mages turned to see Natsu and Romeo walking towards them.

"W-wendy-chan!" Romeo blushed when he saw Wendy. Wendy felt her cheeks become warmer as well and looked down on her feet. Lucy gave her a knowing smile while Natsu raised a brow at the two of them.

"What's wrong with you two? Anyway, Romeo here agreed to take care of Nashi and Steele. I guess we don't have any problem anymore, Lucy" Natsu grinned as he patted Romeo at the back.

"But Wendy already agreed to babysit the two as well" Lucy said

"Bah! Then let them babysit the girls together. They need all the help they can get" Natsu said and Lucy agreed.

"Babysitting with Wendy-chan?" Romeo asked, his face was now redder.

"Got that right, kid! Here's the key to the house" Natsu threw the keys at the younger Conbolt. Romeo barely caught the keys and frowned at Natsu.

"Oh, Wendy. The fire extinguisher is just in the living room. Spare extinguishers can be found at the storage room. If you are going to feed them, use the plastic utensils that is in the cupboard. Hide all the metal utensils, okay? And if ever, you ran out of fire extinguishers, you are free to use the water in the water drums at the backyard. I advise you to fill up any possible container for water at home. And please keep the cooking oil in the highest possible spot you can find. I guess that's it. Oh, I forgot, just add one table spoon of chili powder in Nashi's milk. As for Steele's, you can probably get some screws at the toolbox. I think I didn't miss anything. That's probably it" Lucy said.

Wendy and Romeo can only nod, not understanding some of Lucy's instructions.

"Alright! We'd best be going! Be good girls, okay?" Lucy kissed Nashi on the forehead and hugged Steele before waving goodbye at the two.

"Stay cool, Natsu-nii!"

"Goodluck at your job, Lucy-san and Natsu-san!" Wendy waved and the two left. Leaving Romeo and Wendy with the two girls.

"So, we're off to the Dragneel Residence?" Romeo asked as he took Nashi's hand

"Yeah, that's the first we should do" Wendy smiled and put her hand on Steele's shoulder.

"Let's go then!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"We're here!" Romeo said cheerfully as he carried Nashi over his shoulders. The 2 year-old Nashi pointed at the stuffed red dragon while swinging her feet, causing her to accidentally kick Romeo in the nose.

Romeo grunted in pain as he slowly put Nashi down. Nashi ran to her toy, without even looking back at Romeo.

"Oh my god, are you alright?! Your nose is bleeding…" Wendy let Steele sit on the couch before looking at Romeo's nose. Romeo groaned in pain as he tried to touch his nose.

"Nah, I'm good" Romeo said but Wendy left to get some cotton balls in the medicine cabinet. As soon as she returned, she tended Romeo's injuries, adding a bit of magic in her work.

"That should do it. Feeling better?" Wendy asked and Romeo nodded

"Seriously, how can a 2 year-old girl kick that hard and break a grown man's nose?!" Romeo exclaimed and Wendy laughed.

"Well, she's Natsu-san's daughter. What else can we expect from her?"

"Yeah, you're right" Romeo smiled, and Wendy blushed realizing how close she is to him. Wendy pulled herself away and laughed awkwardly.

"Anyway, we'd better keep the kitchen utensils just like what Lucy-san instru-" Wendy was cut off when she heard something in the kitchen. She ran to the kitchen, only to see Steele stuffing the metal fork in her mouth. Something that looked like a spoon was now on the floor, with a small bite mark on it.

"What happened?!" Romeo followed and exclaimed when he saw what the little girl was doing.

"So that's why Lucy-san said that we should keep the utensils!" Romeo put his hand on his forehead and Wendy took the girl her arms, while pulling out the half-eaten fork from Steele's mouth.

"That's bad, Steele. Metal is bad for you" Wendy said as she fixed the girl's glasses. Steele frowned.

"Daddy and my twin eats metal! Can't I eat one too?" Steele said in her cute voice and Wendy was tempted to take the nearest metal she can find and feed it to the girl. But then again, it was very odd for her to see a kid eat spoons and forks rather than real food, so she pushed away the idea.

"Daddy is a different case, and your mommy doesn't like it either when Ferro eats metal too. So, don't be upset" Wendy said and the child simply nodded.

"So, what do you want to do?" Wendy asked and the girl's eyes brightened under her glasses.

"I want to read something!" she said happily and Wendy smiled. She is just like Levy-san after all.

"Alright! Let's see if we can find any storybook here, shall we?" Wendy said as she and Steele left to look for a book.

"Romeo, keep an eye on Nashi, okay?" Wendy whispered as she was being pulled by an enthusiastic Steele.

"I'll get there soon" Romeo assured Wendy. As soon as Wendy and Steele left, Romeo swore he smells something burning.

"Oh shit, don't tell me…" Romeo dashed to the living room, only to see Nashi put the rug on fire. Romeo remembered that Lucy said that the fire extinguisher was just near the living room. He quickly looked around and saw the extinguisher just across the burning rug.

Romeo took Nashi away from the fire. The girl's laughter was ringing in his ears. How the fuck can she still be laughing now that her own house was now in a threat of burning down into ashes?

"Stay there, Nashi!"

"Yes, sir!" she said in a happy tone as she watched Romeo jump over the rug. Romeo safely got over the burning rug, but a part of his clothes ended up getting fire on it. Romeo quickly put it off. He hastily took the fire extinguisher and put the fire out.

Romeo opened his eyes, only to see that the entire living room was filled with foam. Nashi herself was now covered with foam, and was now playing with it.

"Romeo-san! I thought I smelled something burni-" Wendy stopped when she saw the condition of the living room.

"Foam! More foam!" Nashi squealed as she threw some foam on Romeo's face.

"Ah! A winter wonderland!" Steele yelled happily as she ran towards the foam, with a book in her hands.

The two girls began to play in the foam. Wendy looked around, beneath the foam was only burnt furniture, the rug probably turned to a pile of ash by now.

"How are we going to explain this, Wendy-chan?!" Romeo cried as he looked incredulously at the room that was once called a living room.

"First, we must clean everything up" Wendy said, just then a fireball whizzed just in front of her face. Wendy and Romeo turned their heads only to see the two girls pulling each other's hair off.

"What the hell?! They were just playing together earlier!" Romeo said out loud, this time he was almost hit by an iron club.

"This is going to be a long day…" Wendy said to herself.

xXxXxXxXx

"We're home!" Natsu Dragneel pushed the door open, with a wide smile painted on his face.

"How are you guys doi-" Lucy stopped and dropped her bags when she saw the scene in front of her. Natsu froze as well, his mouth hung open.

"Wendy-san! Is Steele alrigh-" Levy's eyes widened

"Welcome back, Levy-san… Lucy-san, Natsu-san…" Wendy said exasperatedly as she sat on a burnt chair with Nashi playing with something in front of her. Nashi began to put her toy on fire and Wendy put the fire out with the fire extinguisher in her hands.

"Natsu-nii… How's the job?" Romeo asked weakly as Steele pinched his cheeks for her entertainment.

The room was a total wreck. Spilled milk was everywhere, piles of ashes, burnt furniture, foams from the fire extinguisher, half-eaten kitchen utensils, empty water drums, and is that supposed to be the rug?

"Woah, whatever happened here?" Natsu said as he looked at the two mages. Both of them had dark circles in their eyes, their hair was out of order, they have ashes on their skin, some of the foam were on them, and they seemed to be paler. Why the heck did Romeo have a bandage on his nose?

"I don't really think that needs any explanation now, Natsu" Lucy sighed, and Levy walked towards Romeo and took Steele in her arms.

"Mama!" Steele said happily

"Thanks for the effort, Romeo. Sorry for whatever Steele has done. You too, Wendy" Levy said as she gave a pouch of jewels to Romeo.

"No problem, Levy-san" Romeo said weakly

"I promise I'll give you a new set of kitchen utensils, Lucy" Levy patted her friend on the back.

"Yeah, I'll look forward to that…" Lucy said.

"Daddy!" Nashi ran to Natsu and hugged his leg.

"Hey little fire princess! So, you've done it this time again, huh? Man, you've gotten stronger! Look at this! Now that's my girl!" Natsu and Nashi shared a fistbump and Lucy just sighed at the two of them.

"Seriously, Natsu?"

"What? It's not like this doesn't happen every day…"

Lucy approached the two mages and gave them their share of jewels. Lucy gave them a smile.

"Sorry about Nashi's antics. As well as Steele's antics. The two of them barely gets along together. Just like their fathers. Anyway, this damage is nothing. It could get worse, so don't feel bad. You've done a good job keeping this house together. Hopefully this doesn't discourage you from doing more babysitting jobs"

"Not at all, Lucy-san. It's getting late. We'd better go, see you tomorrow, Lucy-san, Natsu-san!" Romeo said as he and Wendy went to the door.

"Alright! See you soon, you two!" Natsu smiled and waved at them.

As soon as they left, Romeo and Wendy walked in the streets of Magnolia.

"That was something, don't you think?" Romeo said and Wendy laughed

"Yeah, it was fun in some ways"

"Come to think of it, we're a good team" Romeo smiled. Wendy nodded in agreement

"Actually, I never thought we might survive that. Perhaps, you're right"

"Hey, if we get another request like that, would you be willing to do that with me again?" Romeo asked, a faint blush on his cheeks. Wendy blushed as well

"Of course I would! I look forward to it!" Wendy said and Romeo's face brightened.

"Since it isn't that late yet, want to go out for a dinner or something? Well, it's alright of you don't want to, I mean you have all the right to-" Romeo was stopped when Wendy chuckled.

"You talk too much, Sir Conbolt. And yes, I would want to have dinner with you" Wendy smiled, much to Romeo's delight.

"Wendy Marvell is going to have dinner with me!" Romeo cheered and Wendy laughed

"But, is it alright to go out looking like this?" Wendy said, pointing at herself and Romeo.

"Nah, it doesn't matter! Let's go!" Romeo took Wendy's hand and went out in search for a good restaurant.


End file.
